Guélis II Rambaud
. . . . . Guélis II Rambaud : le père des trois capitaines Furmeyer . . . . . thumb|260px|Blason Rambaud de Furmeyer. thumb|260px|Capitaine (guerres d'Italie). Guélis Rambaud, deuxième du nom, alias Guélix, Galis, Galletius RambaudiL'estat politique de la province de Dauphiné, Tomes I-III, Chorier, Nicolas (1612-1692), R. Philippes (Grenoble) 1671-1672., est né en 1491Olivier d'Hauthuille, Héraldique et Généalogie n° 94 janvier-février 1985, note 13, page 4. certainement au château des Rambaud à Ancelle. Il teste le 9 mai 1568''Proceedings of the Huguenot Society of London'', Huguenot Society of London – 1937.BMG R 8670, 1281 et le 9 mars 1569. Nous avons également le testament de dame Anne Mataronne, veuve de noble Guélis de Rambaud, coseigneur de Veynes par lequel elle institue Jacques Rambaud de Furmeyer (1525 - 1594), coseigneur de Veynes, un de ses fils, comme son héritier en l'année 1571. Donc Guélis est mort en 1570 à Embrun. Guélis Rambaud est le fils de noble André de Rambaud (1438 - 1503), écuyer du Roi Louis XII et d’Annette Richier, dame de Mongardin. Il succède à son père comme seigneur en 1506, après le décès de son frère aîné Antoine. Guélis épouse Anne Matheron de Pennes de la Faurie (1500 - 1571), fille du seigneur Pierre Matheron de Peynier et Pétronille de Russan, en 1516. Grièvement blessé au début du siège de Pavie, en décembre 1524, pendant un hiver rigoureux qui pénalise les français''Société de l'histoire du protestantisme français''. 1866 Joseph Roman, Les Trois Furmeyer et Inventaire sommaire des Archives départementales antérieures à 1790, Archives départementales des Hautes-Alpes, Impr. Jouglard père et fils, 1897, v.4, p.367.AD HA.G 1513. Après le retour de captivité du roi François Ier, il est récompensé pour ses actes de bravoure et achète avec cet argent d'autres terres dans le Gapençais. Guélis est coseigneur de MontgardinBMG R 8670, 1281, Ancelle (1511), La RochetteBMG R 8670, 1281''Dictionnaire universel de la noblesse de France'', T. 2 , Courcelles, Jean-Baptiste-Pierre (1759-1834), au bureau général de la noblesse de France (Paris) 1820-1822., Veynes (1525), Montorsier, Faudon et Saint-Laurent du Croy en Champsaur (1563)Ref G 1092 et Minutes de maître Bertrand, notaire à Serres, Filiation E 178.. Il devient seigneur majeur de Furmeyer le 14 février 1565Ref G 1092Minutes de maître Bertrand, notaire à Serres, Filiation E 178. Guélis vend le château de La Bâtie Saint-Roman, à Avançon, acheté à Philibert de Biétaux en 1442, par Guélis premier du nom, son arrière-grand-père. Il fait réparer le château d'Ancelle. Son père, Guélis II Rambaud (1491 - 1569) ne professe pas la religion catholique avec un zèle ardent, comme il est parfois écrit à tort. Comme les biens de Jean Farel, frère du théologien réformé, Guillaume Farel, condamné pour crime d'hérésie, en 1541Archives de l'Isère., sont saisis et vendus. Guélis II Rambaud, seigneur de Montgardin et Furmeyer les rachète. Ce seigneur est un parent rapproché des Farel et ses neuf enfants vont être, peu d'années plus tard, les chefs des réformés du Gapençais. Il est donc infiniment probable que cet achat n'est pas sérieux. Sans doute, le seigneur de Montgardin est un prête-nom chargé de conserver intacts les biens des expatriés. En 1547, à la suite d'un nouvel arrêt du parlement, il les leur rend tous sans difficulté''Histoire de la ville de Gap'', Roman, Joseph (1840-1924). Gap : 1892.. Cet arrêt du Parlement de 1547 existe, mais il ne le force à restituer ces biens à leurs anciens maîtres''Calvini opera Brunswig'', 1873, t. II, p. 356.. Guélis est le père des trois capitaines Furmeyer, dont Antoine Rambaud de Furmeyer, dit le capitaine Furmeyer et Jacques Rambaud de Furmeyer, mais aussi le beau-père ou le grand-père de nombreux autres capitaines protestants. Son fils aîné, Jean, meurt avant cela à la bataille de Cérisoles, en 1544. Le nouveau blason des Rambaud de Furmeyer est : : De sable, au cyprès au naturel, au sommet duquel est perchée une tourterelle d'argent. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * SA FAMILLE . Son père et sa mère . thumb|260px||Blason Rambaud de Montgardin. " Alias d'azur, au pin d'or, chargé au sommet d'une colombe d'argent." thumb|260px|Les Rambaud du temps des guerres d'Italie. Guélis Rambaud est le descendant de Pontius Rayembaldi et les Mevouillon. André de Rambaud (1438 – 1503), son père, est cité comme fils de noble Galis. La Production de Gaspard de Rambaud - son descendant du XVIIe siècle - ''pour la vérification de ses titres de noblesse, conservée aux AD de Gap, nous dit que :'' : noble andré Rambaud a Servi le Roy Louis douze en qualité d'écuyer en faisant la guerre contre l’Espagne. Ce que confirme l'Inventaire sommaire des Archives départementales antérieures à 1790. Le registre des livres de reconnaissance, étant à la Chambre des Comtes du Dauphiné, nous dit que : : noble André Rambaud confesse qu'il est homme lige du Prince Dauphin, pour ce qu'il tient du seigneur en fief franc, noble et gentil, tout ce qu'il a en juridiction au mandement de Faudon, La Rochette, Romette, Gap, Montreviol, Batie Neuve, sauf Montgardin et tous leurs terroirs, et en Izoardie. Ensemble les prés, maisons, terres, pâturages & montagnes qui sont dans les lieux. Drevon a épousé vers 1483 Annette Richière (1460-1532). Le futur duc et connétable de Lesdiguières, François de Bonne, a comme grand-mère Benoîte Richière, cousine germaine de cette Annette. Jean Richière, son beau-père, coseigneur de Montgardin, a racheté les reliques de Saint-Pelade, un des premiers évêques d'Embrun, 140 escus et reçu en don une partie de ces reliques et fust a la conqueste du royaume de Naples… Il obtient la bulle d’indulgences du Pape. Un autre de ses ancêtres est nommé dans le contrat de donation que fait le dernier Dauphin Humbert en 1365 en faveur du Roy Charles V. Nous trouvons d’autres membres de cette noble famille chez Rivoire de la Batie et dans les chartes de Notre-Dame de Bertaud. Les Richière portent : : D'or à deux fasces ondées d'azur, selon un écusson trouvé dans les démolitions de la cathédrale de Gap. Son beau-père est écuyer du Dauphin, seigneur de Montgardin le 4 avril 1472, de Pelleautier le novembre 1452, et sa belle-mère une La Villette. * * * * * Ses terres . thumb|260px|André vend des biens acquis par lui, en Valgaudemar. C’est donc un seigneur plutôt riche et puissant, si nous comparons ses biens à ceux des autres seigneurs du Haut-Dauphiné. André Rambaud d’Ancelle est cité dès 1439 et devient coseigneur d’Ancelle en 1475, le 12 février 1479, et jusqu'à 1495Roman, Joseph, Etat ecclésiastique administratif et féodal antérieur à 1789… G 1514 et Actes du dauphiné 2187, Pilot de Thorey - Inv. Chambre des Comptes Embrumois.. Nous savons par des actes notariés qu’il habite au château d'Ancelle, en 1460 et en 1472. Dans un acte du 7 août 1472, nous apprenons qu’André possède des terres à Faudon (à côté d'Ancelle). Dans une révision des feux, dans le mandement de Faudon, Nobilis Andreas Rambaudi est cité. André est cité comme coseigneur de Faudon, dans un acte du 7 août 1478. Le 2 avril 1489, il est toujours coseigneur de Faudon. Noble André de Rambaud, dit Drevon, est seigneur également de Montgardin de 1469 à 1495AD 05, G.1745.. Il prête hommage au Roi-Dauphin, le 27 janvier 1474, en tant que fils héritier de Guélis Ier pour sa part de MontgardinAD 05, B 2771.. * Le 24 janvier 1471, une requête au Dauphin est adressée par les gens de Chorges et Montgardin tendant à être déchargés de fournir 50 hommes pour les chevauchées. Elle leur est accordée par provision par le gouverneurRoman, Joseph. Inventaire et analyse des documents du Moyen Age relatifs au Haut-Dauphiné.. * Drevon Rambaud est aussi cité pour Orcières, en 1472AD 05, G 1513 & G 1514.. * André Rambaud d’Ancelle hérite d'André d'Auriac, ses parts sur La Rochette, certainement du fait que sa mère, une d'Auriac. André les vend à Honoré de Bonne, pour 200 florins, le 15 février 1486. Il lui vend également une petite coseigneurie acquise précédemment de Jean Richière, nous dit l'Inventaire des titres de la Chambre des comptes de l'Embrunais. * Nous avons un acte de vente à noble André Rambaud, par Claude Comte, à La Rochette d’un pré moyennant 80 florinsInventaire sommaire des Archives départementales antérieures à 1790, Archives départementales des Hautes-Alpes, Gap, librairie alpines, 1910, v.1 1910, p.166.. * Nous avons retrouvé l'investiture des biens qu'il a acquis le 23 mai 1478, pour 132 florins d’or, de Guillaume Galbert, à Chabottes, le 4 mai 1485. Nous avons aussi l'investiture accordée à André de Rambaud, seigneur de Montgardin, de biensRoman, Joseph, Etat ecclésiastique administratif et féodal antérieur à 1789…, G 1514 et Actes du dauphiné 2187, Pilot de Thorey - Inv. Chambre des Comptes Embrumois.. * André Rambaud d’Ancelle demande au Roi-Dauphin pour louer des pâturages, le 7 décembre 1482. Il est cité en 1490, comme ayant des droits seigneuriaux dans le Queyras. * André vend des biens acquis par lui, en Valgaudemar, de Raymond de Montauban, pour 50 florins, le 10 mai, à Honoré de Bonne, son cousin, ancêtre de Lesdiguières, le 16 février 1493. Drevon teste le 23 août 1501 et meurt le 2 septembre 1503Allard, R de la B, et Roche, 64, J. Roman dans sa Critique, mais retenu par son Armorial.. Après la mort de noble André de Rambaud, dit Drevon, et celle de son fils Antoine Rambaud, Guélis II de Rambaud leur succèdeInventaire sommaire des Archives départementales antérieures à 1790, Hautes-Alpes: Articles 1 à 249. Mandement & Marquisat de Savine, Volume 1 de Inventaire sommaire des Archives départementales antérieures à 1790, Hautes-Alpes: Série E, Imprimerie & Librairie Alpines, 1910.. Le florin, monnaie de compte, vaut 12 gros et le gros, 16 deniers. L'écu d'or est compté à 40 sous et le sou vaut 12 deniers. Par conséquent, l'écu d'or équivaut à peu près à 3 florins de compte. 200 florins = 2.400 gros = 38.400 deniers. * * * * * Deux frères et trois sœurs . [[Fichier:Rambaud_andré.jpg|thumb|260px|Extrait de la Production de Gaspard de Rambaud pour la vérification de ses titres de noblesse.]] Guélis II Rambaud a deux frères et trois sœurs. Avant la révolution religieuse du XVIe siècle, les Rambaud comptent à chaque génération des membres de l'église catholique. * Catherine Rambaud épouse de Guigues de Margaillan, seigneur de Sigoyer en partie et de Miribel. La famille de Margaillan, originaire de Trièves en Dauphiné, est anoblie par le Dauphin Louis. Elle porte : De gueules à 3 heaumes d'argent (alias d'or) posés de profil''Olivier d'Hauthuille, Héraldique et Généalogie n° 94 janvier-février 1985, note 13, page 45.. * Jeanne Madeleine Rambaud mariée à Olivier Martin de Champoléon. Il se convertit au protestantisme. * Antoine Rambaud (1492 - 1517) qui meurt peu de temps après son père''Inventaire sommaire des Archives départementales antérieures à 1790, Volume 1.. Il se marie à Jeanne Montauban du Villard (1492 - 1527). Ils sont peut-être les parents d'Honorat Rambaud, que Joseph Roman dit appartenir à la famille des Rambaud de Montgardin dans La Critique. Elle est la tante d'Honorade de Montauban, mais veuve, elle se remarie en 1525 avec un certain Grégoire Pattel qui n'est ni d'une famille noble, ni même de bourgeois connus de Tallard. * Gabriel Rambaud (1493 - 1525), chanoine de Gap en 1521, prieur de Saint-Bonnet, archidiacre le 20 mars 1524, est décédé le 20 octobre 1525. Il est cité dans des actes après sa mort, en 1538 et en 1545. Son neveu et filleul, Gabriel Daniel Rambaud, est d’abord clerc et chanoine. Mais, très vite, il rejoint les rangs des protestants et devient l’un des trois capitaines Furmeyer. * Marguerite Rambaud (1495 - 1546) se marie avec Guillaume de Montorcier (1490 - 1539), d'une famille très ancienne. Les différentes branches, centrées à l'origine sur le Champsaur d'une part et sur la Vallouise d'autre part, ne sont connues que très partiellement; elles se déploient ensuite à Théus et à Jarjayes et dans différents fiefs du Gapençais. Ils ont cinq enfants, dont Philibert de Montorcier (1520 - 1574), Lieutenant du Roi en Dauphiné et Jeanne, mariée à Jean Farel le 20 août 1542. Le 30 novembre 1538, noble Guillaume de Montorcier teste. Il est frère de Gaspard et mari de Marguerite Rambaud. Il lègue à sa fille Benoîte, mariée avec Jean Perdrix, dix écus en sus de sa dot ; il lègue à son autre fille Jeanne, 800 écus d'orAD 05, G. 1558. Le même jour, Marguerite Rambaud teste comme son mari. Elle était fille de Gabriel Rambaud et d'Agnès Richière. A sa fille Benoîte, elle lègue 100 écus; à sa fille Jeanne, 200 écusAD 05, G. 1558. Veuve Marguerite Rambaud se remarie avec à Jacques de Chypre et est la mère de noble Jacques de Chypre, capitaine de Lesdiguières, gouverneur de Briquères pendant les guerres de religion. * * * * * * * * * * JEUNESSE DE GUÉLIS . Premières batailles . thumb|260px||Enseigne (Guerres d'Italie).thumb||260px|Siège de Marseille en 1524. Annette est veuve d’André Rambaud, en 1503. Le 5 janvier 1506, noble Annette de Richier, veuve d’André est citée dans l'achat d'une grange à Montgardin, comme tutrice de son fils, Guélis, et elle le reste jusqu'en 1516AD 05, G 1595.. Elle meurt en 1532 et est inhumée dans la cathédrale de Gap, dans le tombeau de la famille Vieux. En 1517, 1.500 mercenaires allemands, revenant d’Italie, où ils étaient au service de la France. Ils dévastent les campagnes du Dauphiné, et forcent la ville de Chorges. Ils la pillent et vont jusqu'à tuer des habitants réfugiés dans l’église. Guélis II Rambaud embrasse la carrière militaire et prend part aux Guerres d'Italie. Les guerres d'Italie enflamment toute la jeunesse du Dauphiné''Bulletin de la Société de statistiques de l'Isère'', Volume 3, 1843.. La participation aux Guerres d'Italie est le but d'une noblesse rurale soucieuse d'acquérir de la gloire. Le père de Guélix est devenu écuyer du roi Louis XII du fait de son courage et pas du fait de sa naissance. La sixième guerre d'Italie commence à la fin de l'année 1521. La bataille de la Bicoque (1522) est une défaite et les Français sont chassés de Lombardie, par Charles-Quint et les armées du Pape. Une nouvelle défaite en Lombardie, en 1524, fait que les Impériaux envahissent la Provence. François Ier prend le commandement de ses armées d'Italie. Il veut reconquérir la capitale de la Lombardie. Le roi entre facilement dans la ville de Milan et veut alors s'emparer de Pavie, pendant un hiver rigoureux qui pénalise les Français. Le siège commence le 17 octobre 1524. La ville est défendue par le capitaine espagnol Antonio de Leva. Guélis Rambaud de Furmeyer est blessé au début du siège de Pavie''Inventaire sommaire des Archives départementales antérieures à 1790'', Volume 4, Jouglard père et fils, 1897.. La Production de Gaspard de Rambaud, son descendant du XVIIe, pour la vérification de ses titres de noblesse, conservée aux AD de Gap, nous le confirme : : Noble Guélis, fils d'André se trouva à la Bataille de Pavie en 1524, où même il fut blessé. Guy Allard, dans diverses parties de ses manuscrits, préserve soigneusement de l'oubli 115 gentilshommes dauphinois à Pavie. Ces chiffres n'indiquent que ceux dont il se procure les noms; quant aux autres, il n'en parle pas, mais leur nombre est considérable. Une histoire du Dauphiné plus récente parle de 200 gentilshommes de cette province à Pavie''Histoire des Dauphinois des origines à nos jours'', Dossiers de l'histoire, Louis Comby, F. Nathan, 1978.. * * * * * La Légion de Dauphiné . Un édit délibéré par le conseil de François Ier organise sept légions d'infanterie, arquebusiers, hallebardiers. Chacune de ces légions compte six mille hommes. Guélis devient, dès sa création en 1534, l'un des six capitaines de la Légion de Dauphiné et commande mille hommes, venant du Dauphiné, de Provence, du Lyonnois et d'Auvergne. En chacune bande de mille hommes il y a deux porte-enseignes, qui ont quinze livres de gages par mois. En une bande de mille hommes, il y aura dix centeniers, qui auront chacun douze livres par mois. Semblablement y aura en chacune bande de mille hommes, quarante caps d'escadre qui auront chacun dix livres par mois. : Les Capitaines étoient des perfonnes de qualité, eux-aussi de ces provinces. Nous avons l'Epoque de la fuppreffion de la Légion de Dauphiné, qui étoit compofée des Troupes de cette Province, de celles de Provence, du Lyonnois de d'Auvergne. C'eft par une Lettre que François I écrivit à M. d'Eftouteville Gouverneur du Dauphiné, par laquelle il lui donne ordre de caffer cette Légion, pour le peu de Difcipline qu'il y avoit, et pour les violences qu'elle faifoit dans le pays. Cette Lettre eft datée du mois de Juillet de l'an 1536''Histoire de la milice françoise et des changemens qui s'y sont faits depuis l'établissement de la monarchie françoise dans les Gaules, jusqu'a la fin du Règne de Louis le Grand, Volume 1, Gabriel Daniel, Aux depens de la Compagnie 1724..'' Le roi récompense Guélis Rambaud, pour ses actes de bravoure. Nous le voyons acquérir des terres et des biens. Ainsi, il va pouvoir doter ses nombreuses filles et donner à ses fils des héritages importants et même des terres de son vivant. Ses fils sont capitaines comme Guélis et son père avant lui. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * SEIGNEUR DE NOMBREUX FIEFS . L'héritage de son père . thumb|260px|Cpa de Montgardin.thumb|260px|Les terres des Rambaud du Gapençais : Furmeyer (à côté de Veynes), Montgardin (Chorges), Ancelle (Champsaur). Guélis II Rambaud succède à son père en 1504. Il est seigneur ou coseigneur de Faudon, La Rochette, Romette, Gap, Montreviol, La Batie Neuve, Montgardin et tous leurs terroirs, et en Izoardie. Ensemble les prés, maisons, terres, pâturages & montagnes qui sont dans les lieux. En 1516, Guélis Rambaud, co-seigneur de Montgardin, paie les décimes des chapelles de Sainte-Marie et de Saint-Antoine. Le 11 janvier 1525, Guélis rend hommage au roi pour Furmeyer et Veynes. Guélis Rambaud fait réparer le château d'Ancelle. Leurs blasons ne sont pas les mêmes du XIIe au XVIIe siècle : - Au XIIe siècle, son premier blason est un drap mortuaireAD 05, G 1513-AD Gap.. - au XIVe siècle : D'azur, au pin d'or, chargé au sommet d'une colombe d'argent''AD 05, G 1513-AD Gap.. - Le blason des Rambaud de Furmeyer est : : ''De sable, au cyprès au naturel, au sommet duquel est perchée une tourterelle d'argent''Devoire et G 1513.. * * * * * Achats de Guélis . thumb|260px|Ancelle (Champsaur). Guélis achète : * Diverses parts d'Ancelle appartenant à Jacques Motte, Antoine Julien, Barthélemy de Rousset, Christophe Girard, Jean Martin, Vincent Simian, Guillaume Boyselli, pour 400 florins, en 1511 et 1517. * D'après Joseph RomanTableau historique 142 C2., une coseigneurie à Veynes, à Gabriel de Chambaud, qui lui vient de sa femme Jacquette Raymond, en 1525BMG R 8670, 84.. * Une autre coseigneurie à Veynes, à Gaspard Faure en 1535, en partage et peut-être achetée en société. Il a emprunté dessus, avec clause de rachat. * La moitié de la terre de Saint-Laurent-du-Cros, en Champsaur, pour 2.200 livres, le 2 décembre 1563, au Chapitre de Gap. Elle contient quatre feux, des droits sur le moulin dudit lieu, d’autres droits, des censes en argent. Cette terre est achetée à Messieurs les chanoines et chapitre de l’église cathédrale Notre-Dame de Gap, par noble Guélis Rambaud. Le tout est estimé d’un rapport de 80 livres. Cette vente est annulée en 1565, certainement du fait des nouvelles convictions religieuses des RambaudRef G 1092 et Minutes de maître Bertrand, notaire à Serres, Filiation E 178.. * La terre de Furmeyer, en 1525, appartient à Jaymonne Raymond MontrondRef G 1092 et Minutes de maître Bertrand, notaire à Serres, Filiation E 178. Guélis Rambaud devient seigneur majeur de Furmeyer le 14 février 1565. Avant ces Montrond, la ville de Gap l'avait acheté aux comtes de Die. Contrairement à ce qui est précisé par des généalogistes amateurs, les Rambaud ne sont coseigneurs de Furmeyer qu'en 1525 et seigneurs majeurs en 1565. Le 3 décembre 1513, un coseigneur de Chorges contracte une obligation de 4 écus d'or au soleil, pour part envers noble Guélis Rambaud ...''Annales des Alpes: Recueil périodique des Archives des Hautes-Alpes, Archives départementales des Hautes-Alpes - 1903.. Une enquête relative à la possession d'un pré" est faite, en faveur de Guélis Rambaud, d'Ancelle, maison d'AntoineInventaire sommaire des Archives départementales antérieures à 1790, 1910.. Guélis vend la maison forte de La Batie Saint-Roman, achetée à Philibert de Biétaux en 1442, aux seigneurs d'Avançon. C’est un château du XIIIe siècle à Avançon aux limites de Montgardin et de La Batie-Neuve. Guélis II teste 9 mai 1568Chabal, Veynes, cf 1E 2221 et BMG R 8670, 166 et 1279. * * * * * thumb|600px|center|Furmeyer. * * * * * * * * * * LES BIENS DES FAREL . thumb|260px|Guillaume Farel.thumb|260px|Carte des églises réformées en 1562. Un des cousins germains de Guillaume Farel, le théologien réformé, Jean, se marie avec une Jeannone de Montorcier, d’après l’Armorial Haut-Alpin. Cette Jeanne est nièce de Guélis II Rambaud. Joseph Roman écrit : : Guélis Rambaud professait la religion catholique avec un zèle ardent. II mérita d'être gratifié par le juge épiscopal de Gap du produit d'une confiscation opérée sur Jean Farel, frère du réformateur Guillaume Farel, condamné pour crime d'hérésie. Cette confiscation avait été probablement opérée en 1541''AD 05. BMG R 8670, 84.. Le parlement de Dauphiné, par arrêt du 22 décembre 1545, condamne Guélis Rambaud, seigneur de Furmeyer, à restituer les biens qui lui ont été adjugés par la sentence de confiscation. Cet arrêt spécifie, cependant, que les Farel doivent revenir en Dauphiné, une fois la restitution faiteBulletin de la Société d'études des Hautes-Alpes 1908/01, (A27,SER3,N25)-1908/12 (A27,SER3,N28). Guillaume Farel et ce Jean sont les arrière-petits-fils de Guélis Ier Rambaud, comme Guélis II. Guillaume est déjà venu plusieurs fois prêcher dans le Haut-Dauphiné. Les Farel sont alliés avec les familles Rambaud, Montorcier, Montauban du Villard, Riquetti, Leydet, Richière, La Villette, de Bonne, de Beauvais, Cazeneuve, Champoléon… qui toutes tiennent un rang honorable dans la noblesse des Alpes. Les biens sont confisqués par sentence du vicaire de l'évêque de Gap, après leur départ pour Berne et Genève, comme on peut le lire dans les Minutes de Maître Gaignaire, notaire à Gap. Un des frères de Guillaume Farel réussit entre 1541 et 1545, à convertir les Rambaud. Guélis est donc, à la fin de sa vie de la R.R. (Religion Réformée) comme en témoigne le registre des protestants d'Ancelle, conservé à Paris, au CARAN. * * * * * * * * * * SON MARIAGE . Son épouse . Guélis II Rambaud se marie avec Anne de Matheron (1500–1571), fille de Pierre Matheron, seigneur de Pérusse et Peynier et de Pétronille de RussanBMG R 8670, 1281.. ''L’armorial du Dauphiné donne la date de 1516 comme date de mariage''Inventaire sommaire des Archives départementales antérieures à 1790'', Archives départementales des Hautes-Alpes, Jouglard père et fils, v.4 1897, p.366.. Cette famille Matheron est maintenue dans sa noblesse à Aix en 1667 et 1669 pour la branche de Solignac. Le père d'Anne de Matheron de Pennes ou de Peynier, Seigneur de la Pérusse du chef de sa Femme, est parfois dit de la Faurie. Claude de Forbin (1504 - 1548), de l'illustre Maison de Forbin, épouse, par accord du 18 janvier 1526, la sœur de sa femme, Catherine de Matheron (1505 - 1557)Dictionnaire de la noblesse ... de France, François Alexandre Aubert de la Chenaye Desbois, 1773. p.523.. Nous avons le testament de dame Anne Mataronne, veuve de noble Guélis de Rambaud, coseigneur de Veynes par lequel elle institue Jacques Rambaud de Furmeyer (1525-1594), un de ses fils, comme son héritier en l'année 1571. Les autres sont morts au combat. Construit au milieu du XVIe siècle par un Matheron, le château de Peynier est typique de l'architecture de la Renaissance provençale. Deux grandes tours rondes flanquent la façade principale, lesquelles sont percées à l'époque de fenêtres à croisées. * * * * * La famille Matheron . A Avignon . La famille Matheron porte : D'azur à une voile en poupe d'argent attachée à une antenne posée en fasce d'or, liée de gueules et accolée en pointe de trois rochers d'or sur une mer de pourpre. Le cimier est : Un pupitre d'or à trois fasces chargé de trois livres ouverts d'argent surmonté d'un bras orné tenant une épée de même garnie d'or. Cette importante famille provençale, éteinte au XVIIIe siècle, vit à Avignon dès le XIIe, et c'est elle qui parait avoir donné son nom à une des portes de cette ville, connu de nos jours juste par son emplacement la Porte Matheron. Ses armes se voient sculptées sur cette porte d'Avignon, aujourd'hui disparue. Il reste à Aix une rue et place appelées du nom de Portail Matheron. Elle est citée par Courcelles parmi les familles d'ancienne chevalerie ayant données des notaires nobles en Provence. Pierre-Bernard Matheron est consul en 1198. Matheron vend à l'église Notre-Dame et à Rostaing, prévôt, pour le prix de 250 sous de Raimondins, sa part du fief d'Argenton et de Goyran et les droits qu'il y possède. Cette part consiste en un quart indivis, les trois autres quarts appartenant déjà à l'église Notre-Dame. - Acte passé devant le parloir du cloître, au mois d'août 1196Matheron pour Avignon (chapitre cathédral Notre-Dame des Doms). Bertrand Matheron est établi gouverneur de la moitié d'Avignon et du Vénaissin, devenue la propriété de Raimond, comte de Toulouse, par son mariage avec Yolande de Forcalquier. Bertrand est investi de cette charge en 1214 et l'exerce encore en 1227''Dictionnaire historique, biographique et bibliographique du département de Vaucluse, ou Recherches pour servir à l'histoire scientifique, littéraire et artistique ainsi qu'à l'histoire religieuse ...'' : G - Z, Casimir François Henri Barjavel, Devillaris, 1841. P.157.. Vente, par Bertrand Mataron Paillasse à Foulques des Tournelles, précepteur de l'hôpital d'Avignon, d'une partie des îles de Matheron. Leurs descendants Charles, Pierre, Guillaume et Jean, résident aussi dans Avignon et y sont pourvus successivement des premiers emplois civils dans les XIVe et XVe siècles''Dictionnaire historique, biographique et bibliographique du département de Vaucluse, ou Recherches pour servir à l'histoire scientifique, littéraire et artistique ainsi qu'à l'histoire religieuse...'' : G - Z, Casimir François Henri Barjavel, Devillaris, 1841. P.157.. Lacroix du Maine rapporte que le troubadour Guillaume Figueira (1195-1270), poète et gentilhomme provençal, fils de l'historien de ce nom, escript plusieurs chansons à la louange d'une dame avignonnaise de la maison de Matheron. L'une de ces poésies est une jolie pastourelle imitée par Pétrarque. Celle famille se propage ensuite à Digne, à Aix et à Apt. * * * * * A Aix (Provence) . La famille Matheron possède les Seigneuries de Peynier, d'Auzet, Barras, Tournefort, Entrepierres & Taillas, & étoit en grande faveur à la Cour du Roi de Sicile & Comte de Provence. On les retrouve à Grenoble, en Provence ou dans le Milanais. Des titres montrent qu'au mois de novembre 1349, un Étienne Matheron acquiert dans la rue de la Fustarié, comme on l'appelle alors, une maison que ses descendants vont habiter plus de 500 ans''Les rues d'Aix: ou, Recherches historiques sur l'ancienne capitale de la Provence'', Roux-Alphéran (François-Ambroise-Thomas, M.), Aubin, 1846.. Jean Matheron, dont le lien de parenté avec Etienne Matheron n'est pas connu, n'est pourtant qu'un marchand de Digne, en Haute Provence. L'un des fils de Jean, Michel Matheron (1410-1468), est notaire. Il fait le négoce des laines, du drap, laines, cuir, se livre à des spéculations financières. Il est allié par son mariage à un puissant lignage de robe, d'Aix, les Botharic''Vivre en ville au Moyen Age'', Les classiques Gisserot de l'histoire, Jean-Pierre Leguay, Editions Jean-paul Gisserot, 2006.. Le 19 août 1463, le roi René d'Anjou, comte de Provence, lui donne une partie de la terre de Peynier, car il est devenu maître rational à la cour de Provence et son ami''Le livre de raison de l'aveugle de Chénerilles (1581-1621), Paul de Faucher, in Annales des Basses-Alpes, T 10, pages 18-20 (PC).. Déjà en 1411, le comte Louis II a donné Peynier à Jean de Sabran, seigneur de Puyloubier. Mais la terre est revenue aux princes. Le fils de Michel Matheron, René, filleul du roi René, succède à son père et rachète la part des derniers descendants des vicomtes. Secrétaire rational et archivaire à la Cour des Comptes de Provence (29-2-1453), Michel Matheron teste le 13 juillet 1466 chez Me Raymond Juvenis, notaire d'Aix. Il est mort avant le 6 mai 1469''Le livre de raison de l'aveugle de Chénerilles (1581-1621), Paul de Faucher, in Annales des Basses-Alpes, T 10, pages 18-20 (PC).. Michel et Elzéar Matheron, auteurs des branches des seigneurs de Peynier et des seigneurs d'Auzet sont frères au cousins. Il ne nous a malheureusement pas été possible de les relier d'une manière certaine n'ayant rassemblé que des bribes de généalogies. * * * * * Jean Matheron de Salignac . Le grand-père d'Anne, le comte Jean de Matheron (1440 - 1495) est Chevalier, Sieur de Salignac, Peynier et d'Entrepierres, Chambellan de René le comte de Provence (1409-1480), en 1468. Puis, il est nommé fait maître des requêtes (1468), puis Maître Rational (1470), consul pour la ville d'Aix. Jean est marié à Louise d'Ortigues, sœur de l'évêque d'Apt (1467-1482). Le roi René le députe auprès de Galéas-Marie Sforza, duc de Milan, avec lequel il a quelques intérêts à traiter. Le duc en preuve de son estime, le crée chevalier de son ordre, en l'autorisant à blasonner ses armes avec les siennes le 28 janvier 1468. Le Roi l'envoie ensuite plusieurs fois, en qualité d'ambassadeur du pape Sixte IV, qui, pour récompenser son mérite, le nomme Chevalier de Saint-Jean de Latran et comte Palatin, par une bulle du 8 février 1474, avec le singulier privilège d'avoir un autel portatif, où il dit la messe lorsqu'il est en voyage, crée des notaires et légitime des bâtards. Deux ans plus tard, le roi l'admet au nombre de ses chambellans et lui confie l'ambassade de Florence, pour traiter, avec les Florentins, du passage de l'armée française qui doit aller conquérir le royaume de Naples. Le roi René (1409-1480) le fait ensuite juge et conservateur des monnaies en Provence, charge que Charles III d'Anjou (1436-1481), neveu et successeur de René, lui confirme deux jours après la mort de son oncle, survenue à Aix le 10 juillet 1480. Mais, Matheron ayant pris parti pour le duc de Lorraine contre Louis XI (1423-1483), au sujet de la succession de la Provence que ces princes se disputent, ses offices lui sont enlevés et ses biens saisis. Il risque aussi sa vie. Après la mort de Louis XI, il rentre en grâce sous la régence d'Anne de France (1483-1491), dame de Beaujeu, sœur de Charles VIII. Cette princesse le nomme conseiller d'Etat. Charles VIII (1470-1484-1498), ayant pris le gouvernement en mains, il redevient bailli et juge d'Apt en 1485. Le roi donne à Matheron, en 1487, l'office de Grand président en la cour des maîtres-rationaux d'Aix, et celui de conservateur des juifs en Provence. Les maîtres rationaux sont en charge de l'administration domaniale et fiscale. Matheron est Président de la chambre des comptes (15 septembre 1487). Il est envoyé à nouveau en Italie. De retour en France, le grand-père d'Anne Matheron est chargé, par la ville d'Aix, de solliciter du roi que ses magistrats municipaux qui ont porté jusqu'alors la simple qualité de syndics, soient autorisés désormais à porter celle de consuls, à l'instar de ceux des villes d'Avignon, Arles et de Marseille, ce qui lui est accordé par lettres patentes données aux Montils-lez-Tours, au mois d'août 1490. Ces lettres ne sont enregistrées, on ne sait pourquoi que le 18 mars 1496, par les maîtres-rationaux. En sorte que les syndics élus en ladite année 1496, sont les premiers qui prennent le titre de consuls que leurs successeurs vont conserver jusqu'à la révolution. En 1494, il devient ambassadeur de France, à Florence, puis à Rome Il y meurt au mois de février 1495, empoisonné par les Florentins qui redoutent son influence. Il est enterré avec beaucoup de pompe au tombeau des ambassadeurs dans l'église de La Minerve. Les historiens le dépeignent comme un homme plein de génie, doué d'une rare sagacité dans les affaires, et d'une éloquence nerveuse. Ils le citent comme un des grands hommes d'état de son siècle. Les Matheron sont surtout connus comme serviteurs du roi René. Ce prince leur fait présent de son portrait et de celui de Jeanne de Laval, sa seconde femme. * * * * * * * * * * DESCENDANCE DE GUÉLIS II . thumb||260px|Lesdiguières.thumb|260px|Blason des Montauban du Villar ou Montauban-Rambaud thumb|260px|Brissac, maréchal de France, commande en Piémont.thumb|260px|Enseigne (Guerres d'Italie). thumb|260px|Soldats et officiers (Renaissance)thumb|260px|Leur cousin, François de Bonne de Lesdiguières.thumb|260px|Furmeyer est Gouverneur de Tallard et prend la forteresse au début des guerres de religion. Le nom des enfants de Guélis Rambaud et d'Anne Matheron nous est révélé par deux documents tout à fait authentiques, les testaments de Jacques Rambaud, leur fils, datés de 1570 et 1596. Il en résulte que Guélis Rambaud a quatre fils, dont les trois capitaines Furmeyer, et aussi six filles qui sont mariées à autant de capitaines RR (= Religion Réformée), qui tous sont la souche de familles protestantes. Les petits-enfants et les familles alliées seront tous protestantes. Lesdiguières est leur cousin et leur chef. Le capitaine Guélis II Rambaud de Furmeyer teste le 9 mai 1568Olivier d'Hauthuille, Héraldique et Généalogie n° 94 janvier-février 1985, note 13, page 4., et le 9 mars 1569. Il doit avoir 78 ans. ¤ Marguerite de Rambaud (ca 1516-1575) est née vers 1516. C’est la fille aînée de Guélis Rambaud de Furmeyer et d’Anne Matheron de PeynierAD 05, DB 456 et FD R 1004.. Marguerite se marie le 4 janvier 1535, à Furmeyer, avec Simon de Montauban du Villard (1500-1550), fils de Parceval de Montauban et Antoinette AllemandAD 05, E 28, Chabal, Veynes et Catelan, not. Gap.. L'Armorial haut-alpin nous dit que c'est une famille ultérieurement réformée descendante de Raymond Artaud de Montauban, né vers 1470. Il quitte le nom d'Artaud et ne conserve que celui de Montauban. La première maison de Montauban a commencé avec Raymond de Montauban, second fils de Raymond de Mevouillon vers 1110, en Provence. Sa dot est de 800 écus d'or. C'est une somme importante. L'écu, en 1533, vaut 45 sous deniersCharles du Moulin: (1500-1566), Volume 1, Volume 176 de Travaux d'humanisme et Renaissance, Collection spéciale: CER, Jean Louis Thireau, Librairie Droz, 1980.. Sa dot est donc de 36.000 sous. En 1500, un artisan gagnant environ 4 sous par jour, cela représente 9.000 journées de travail d'artisans '25 années). Le blason des Montauban est : De gueules à 3 tours crénelées d'or, 2 et 1''Roman, Sceaux; AG, 160, 172, 238 et Armorial, armes des Aix-Artaud et ''Armorial Haut alpin, J Grosdidier Memodoc (1 janvier 2003).. Simon de Montauban est le frère de Jeanne Montauban du Villard (1492-1527), qui est peut-être la mère d'Honorat Rambaud. Montauban est né vers 1500 et seigneur de Jarjayes, du Villard, des mandements de Saint-André, de La Faurie. Il acquiert du Dauphin la juridiction des terres de la paroisse de Notre-Dame du Villard, en 1535 (Saint-André Les Fauries). Il devient coseigneur du Villard, en 1535 et achète en 1550 La Beaume. Simon ne devient protestant qu'en 1595. Marguerite Rambaud teste le 20 juin 1542 AD 05, (F2159) et le 24 décembre 1574AD 05, (DB 456). Elle hérite de 100 écus d’un de ses frères. Certains enfants héritent des biens des Rambaud. Simon de Montauban du Villard et Marguerite Rambaud de Furmeyer ont six enfants qui jouent un rôle prépondérant parmi les protestants du Dauphiné, selon Joseph Roman, le spécialiste de l’histoire du Dauphiné. Ils sont les ancêtres des Montauban-Rambaud ou du Villard et des Flotte de Montauban et au XVIIIe siècle du marquis de Condorcet. La plupart de leurs descendants devront émigrer au moment de la Révocation de l'Edit de Nantes. : Parmi eux une Honorade de Montauban-Rambaud. Roman parle de son mari, Claude de Chappan (1540 - 1597), dans Actes et Correspondance du Connétable de Lesdiguières, comme propriétaire du château du village de Château-Chappa en 1588. Les troupes protestantes se réfugient pendant trois jours chez ce capitaine. : Gaspard de Montauban-Rambaud (1545 - 1624), gouverneur de Serres de 1576 à 1581, puis gouverneur de la citadelle de La Mure en 1580. Il prend Gap en 1577 pour le compte de Lesdiguières. En 1590, il est le maître de l'artillerie de Lesdiguières. Il est nommé, en 1597, bailli des Montagnes, fonction qu’il occupe jusqu'en 1618. Il est également gouverneur de Gap de 1593 à 1619. Gaspard de Montauban-Rambaud est général des armées de Genève en 1602, puis colonel d'infanterie dans l'armée française. Syndic de la noblesse du Dauphiné, député par la noblesse des Alpes à tous les Etats de la province, il est également envoyé par les protestants à plusieurs synodes. Le roi le fait gouverneur d'Embrun, le 15 juin 1610. Gaspard de Montauban-Rambaud meurt le 22 novembre 1624 à GrenobleIl est cité dans : Actes et correspondance du connétable de Lesdiguières XXI, XCV, CXXX, CLIV n, CCCXCIII, CCCXCVIII, CCCXCIX, CD, CDXXXIII, CDXLIX.. Gaspard a pour épouse Catherine de Flotte (1560-1627), fille du Capitaine Jean de Flotte et Ysabeau du Puy-Montbrun... ¤ Son fils aîné, Jean de Rambaud (1517 - 1544) choisit très jeune le métier des armes, comme tous ses ancêtres avant lui, depuis plus de 500 ans. L’Edit du 24 juillet 1534 crée sept légions de chacune 6.000 hommes, dont celle du Dauphiné. Ces légions sont divisées en bandes de 1.000 hommes, commandées chacune par un capitaine assisté de 2 lieutenants et de 4 porte-enseignes, sans parler de 14 autres officiers des centeniers et des fourriers. Son père est l'un de ces capitaines. Jean de Rambaud devient l’un de ses officiers. En 1536, quand la Provence est envahie, Montmorency permet à la vaillante noblesse d’aller faire l’escarmouche contre les Impériaux. La retraite de Charles Quint se transforme en désastre. Jean épouse Violante du Serre du Rivail (1518 - 1541), fille du coseigneur Georges du Serre de Rivail et Marguerite Martin de ChampoléonAD 05 - G 1561.. Violante est née après le 11 avril 1517. Sa famille possède le mandement voisin de Montorcier et le hameau du Villard-Mouren. Tracée à Agnières en Dévoluy, dès le XIIe siècle, cette famille du Gapençais est divisée en trois branches, celle du sieur du Rivail; celle du sieur de la Grange et celle du sieur de ThézeNobiliaire, 199.. Un de ses ancêtres, Jacques du Serre, qui devait 600 livres tournois au Dauphin, dut lui vendre son fief 900 livres. La famille du Serre le racheta peu à peu. Ils sont seigneurs ou coseigneurs dans le Dauphiné de Le Serre, Le Rivail, Saint-Nicolas de Montorcier, 1452-1767. Les Ricous, 1560. Orcières, 1627-1683. Le Puy Saint-Guillaume, Châteauvieux en partie, Saint-Julien - 1501. Saint-Léger, 1607-1678. Faudon, Chaillol, 1620-1661. Saint-Laurent du Cros, 1623-1625. La Motte du Caire. 1633, Melve, 1631-1682''Armorial Haut alpin'', J Grosdidier Memodoc (1 janvier 2003).. Malgré leurs idées réformées, ils vont être maintenus dans leur noblesse. Ils sont cités à l’arrière-ban et l’assemblée du second ordre de Gap, 1598 et 1609AD 05, F 360.. La famille de Violante du Serre gardera ses convictions religieuses. Au début des les guerres de religion, son frère Benoît du Serre, dit le capitaine Rivail, est nommé gouverneur de Tallard, par le frère cadet de feu son mari, Antoine Rambaud de Furmeyer, dit le capitaine Furmeyer. Il sera un fidèle compagnon d'armes d'Henri de Navarre (futur Henri IV) dans les armées protestantes. Son neveu Hercule sera gouverneur de la vallée de Mairia pournLesdiguières, un cousin des Rambaud. Le blason de cette famille est :D'azur, au cerf passant d'or, au chef d'argent, chargé de trois roses de gueules, feuillées et tigées de sinople, selon un cachet sur un brevet de lieutenant de la compagnie du Serre, dans le Régiment de Dragons de Fimarcon, en 1678Et Cab 311; Ecusson au château de Saint-Léger; AG, Gap, 192, idem Sisteron. 4 (Rivoire de la Batie).. Violante meurt en 1541, ses cinq enfants seront donc orphelins très jeunes à la mort de leur père en 1544, à la bataille de Cérisoles, dans le duché de Milan. Les Français commandés par François de Bourbon, lieutenant général de François Ier en Italie, battent les Impériaux de Gast. Cette bataille de Cérisoles, le 14 avril 1544 facilite la conclusion de la paix à Crépy-en-Valois. Le bilan de la bataille s'élève à 12.000 tués. Cette victoire reste cependant sans lendemain. Montluc dit à ce sujet : Si on eut su faire profit de cette bataille, Milan était bien ébranlée. Mais nous ne savons jamais faire valoir nos victoires''Chorier Nicolas, ''Histoire générale du Dauphiné.. La destinée de la descendance de Jean nous est inconnue. ¤ Isabeau de Rambaud (1519 - 1581) est la deuxième fille de Guélis II Rambaud de Furmeyer et d'Anne Matheron de Peynier. Elle est dite dame de Furmeyer sur le testament de son père. Elle se marie le 21 juin 1545, à VeynesAD 05, 1E 8050, cf 1E 2221. R 8670, 775, (Chabal, Veynes, 1E 2221, R 8670, 775.) avec Gaspard de La Villette (1525 - 1571). Son mari, fils d'Antoine et d’Étiennette de Perdrix, coseigneur de Veynes (1543-1571), devient coseigneur de Furmeyer, le 21 janvier 1545. Les La Villette portent : De gueules à une tour ronde d'argent, maçonnée, couverte et crénelée de sable, jointe à un avant-mur crénelé de 3 pièces et portillé du mesme, et posé sur une terrasse de sinople. Son mari se convertit à la Religion Réformée (R.R. ou R.P.R. Religion Prétendue Réformée, pour les papistes). Gaspard de La Villette part à la guerre dès le début des guerres de religion. Malgré la situation politico-militaire, Antoine Rambaud de Furmeyer, dit le capitaine Furmeyer et son frère Daniel qui lui succédera à sa mort – doivent transiger avec Marguerite Blanvine et Gaspard de la Villette, leur beau-frère, le 29 juin 1563. Dès 1564, elle fait un long procès à son frère, Jacques Rambaud de Furmeyer, au sujet de la succession paternelle. Isabeau et Gaspard héritent d'une partie de Furmeyer, en 1566, à la mort d'Antoine Rambaud de Furmeyer, dit le capitaine Furmeyer, gouverneur du bailliage des Montagnes (le sud du Dauphiné). Isabeau fait à nouveau un long procès à son frère Jacques Rambaud de Furmeyer, cette fois-ci pour le titre de seigneur de Furmeyer. Celui-ci est appelé capitaine Furmeyer à la mort de son frère. Elle prétend que ce titre et celui de seigneur majeur de Furmeyer reviennent à son mari qui est déjà coseigneur de cette terre et capitaine. Guélis Rambaud de Furmeyer, teste le 9 mars 1569. Isabeau fait un autre procès à son frère Jacques Rambaud de Furmeyer, au sujet de la succession paternelle. Sa mère, dégoûtée de son attitude, fait hériter ce frère cadet, Jacques Rambaud de Furmeyer, de la totalité de ses biens. Pendant ce temps la guerre fait rage. La vie de Lesdiguières nous apprend que : Depuis l'an 1570, nos troupes victorieuses se logèrent dans Loriol, le fortifièrent et y fut mis Gouverneur monsieur de Mirambeau. Monsieur des Diguières retourna à Corp avec messieurs de Champollion, de Saint-Jean, de Polligny, Bardonnanche, la Villette, de Gap et Saint Germain, et fortifièrent Corp. Ils se battent le 22 juillet 1570 contre 4.000 catholiques. Gaspard de La Villette est tué en 1571AD 05, F 360.. Malgré sa soif de l'or, Isabeau est une protestante très courageuse. Le 11 février 1572, elle permet aux protestants d'avoir la liberté de culte à Furmeyer. Voilà ce que nous en dit Dans la vallée du Buëch, de l'abbé Allard. Dans ce livre il aborde le sujet oublié du renouveau de la religion protestante à Veynes : L'Edit de St Germain, 2 août 1570... concédait le libre exercice de la Religion Protestante dans les faubourgs de deux villes par province. .... Isabeau de Rambaud, veuve de noble Gaspard de la Villette, et Jean, son fils, présentèrent le 12 février 1572 une requête... Ils demandaient que les défenses à eux faites d'exercer librement la nouvelle religion au terroir et juridiction de Veynes fussent levées. Après examen, les délégués (pour faire exécuter l'Edit en Dauphiné) accordèrent la permission sollicitée... Jean de la Villette, le 22 du même mois 1572, déclara au bailliage que le dit culte de la nouvelle religion se ferait dans son château, sous sa responsabilité personnelleArchives des H.A., registre du bailliage.. D’après ''l'armorial des Haute-Alpes, elle est décédée après 1580AD 05, G 1592., certainement en 1581, à Veynes. Malgré les procès faits par leur mère, leurs enfants hériteront en partie de Jacques Rambaud de Furmeyer. Certains généalogistes pensent que son mari s’est remarié avec une certaine Anne Bosse. Nous savons pourtant par différents actes qu’elle est veuve. Gaspard et Isabeau ont huit enfants, dont :'' : Le colonel Daniel de La Villette (1547 - 1596) devient un lieutenant très apprécié par Lesdiguières. Du despuis scavoir l'an 1570, nos troupes victorieuses se logerent dans Loriol le fortiffierent et y fut mis gouverneur monsieur de Mirambeau. Monsieur des Diguières retourna à Corp avec messieurs de Champollion, de Saint-Jean, de Polligny, Bardonnanche, la Villette de Gap et Saint-Germain, et fortifierent Corp. Il tue en duel à Montmaur, en 1580, le capitaine Claude Sauret, seigneur d'Aspremont, ce qui faillit provoquer une guerre civile dans les Alpes, affirme Joseph Roman. Il se marie à Gap avec Madeleine Martin de Champoléon, fille d'Aubert et de Magdeleine du Gua. Sont présents à son mariage le 19 avril 1587 : Jacques Rambaud de Furmeyer, Balthazar de Jouven, seigneur du Mas, Gaspard de Montauban, seigneur du Villars, Georges et Claude Arnaud, seigneur de Pragentil, Georges de Serre dit Maubel de La Plaine, Alexandre de Serre de Saint-Laye, Charles de La Serre… En 1591, Bellecombe est dévasté par l'armée des Napolitains et des Espagnols. Cette même armée est défaite en septembre à Pontcharra par Lesdiguières. Daniel se couvre de gloire dans une nouvelle bataille de Pontcharra (1591), un siècle à peine après la naissance de Bayard. Lesdiguières disperse au cours de cette bataille de Pontcharra (1591) les troupes hispano-savoyardes. Daniel de La Villette commande un régiment de fantassins qui porte son nom. Son régiment et lui sont à la bataille de Cavour, en novembre 1592. Gouverneur des Montagnes, comme son oncle, Antoine Rambaud de Furmeyer, dit le capitaine Furmeyer, le premier capitaine Furmeyer, Daniel hérite de son autre oncle, Jacques Rambaud de Furmeyer et de sa famille, de Furmeyer (1590/1600) et de surtout de Veynes (1570-1587) A la mort de Jacques Rambaud de Furmeyer, son oncle, Prabeau lui revient également. Daniel teste à Veynes, le 4 novembre 1595. Bizarrement, une des brus de Daniel donnera de l’argent pour créer un séminaire à Tallard. Un marquis de La Villette de Furmeyer sera un membre de la noblesse très actif à Grenoble, en 1789. La très ancienne famille des La Villette s’éteint au XIXe siècle. ¤ Antoine Rambaud de Furmeyer, dit le capitaine Furmeyer, acquiert beaucoup de Réputation''Chorier Nicolas, ''Histoire générale du Dauphiné, Les trois Furmeyer pendant les guerres d'Italie. C'est un grand capitaine, comme l'écrit Jacques Auguste de ThouHistoire Universelle : Depuis 1543 jusqu'en 1607, 1593-1596, de Jacques Auguste de Thou, Londres 1734, p.311. . Il est lieutenant-général, gouverneur des MontagnesAD 05 - G 1513., assassiné fin 1565 à Gap. ¤ Anne de Rambaud (1522 - 1581) se marie à Veynes, en 1535, avec Michel Gras de La Tour (1510-1584), fils de seigneur Guillaume Gras et Hélène de Forbin. Les Gras sont seigneurs sous la haute protection de la puissante abbaye de Cluny au XIe siècle. Leur blason est :D'azur au lion d'or lampassé de gueules et trois traverses du même brochant sur le tout''Armorial, d'après des lettres de 1729-1731.. Seigneurs de Saint-Maurice et de la Tour dans le Valgaudemar, leur nom court tout au long des siècles suivants, comme ceux de leurs descendants Clémence d'Ambel et Guillaume Peyrouse. Les domaines de ces derniers forment plus tard les territoires de deux communes du même nom, fusionnées en 1962, pour former La Chapelle-en-Valgaudemar, qui conservent au XXIe siècle les armes de ces illustres ancêtres. ''Cette famille a laissé les siens à Azincourt, à Varey, à Fornoue et d'une façon générale partout où la monarchie invitait à se faire tuerArmorial Haut alpin, J Grosdidier Memodoc (1 janvier 2003).. Seigneurs du Valgaudemar, ils suppriment les droits féodaux dont sont redevables leurs paysans, bien avant la nuit du 4 août 89. Michel, seigneur de Saint-Maurice et de La Tour y construit une maison forte. Le dernier des Gras connu est signalé à Corps, en 1680, comme étant de la Religion Réformée. A côté d’un tronc principal bien fixé dans la montagne, il existe des Gras dans les milieux judiciaires de Gap du XIIIe au XVIe siècle. Michel Gras de la Tour et Anne de Rambaud ont six enfants, dont : : Benoîte Gras de La Tour, future dame de Gardanne, épouse Jean d'Arcussia, seigneur de Gardanne en Provence, fils de Gaspard et de Marguerite de GlandevèsArtefeuil, I, 51., conseiller en la Cour du Parlement de Provence, d’une famille qui porte : D'or à une fasce d'azur accompagnée de trois arcs de gueules, posés deux en chef et un en pointe. Artefeuil et après lui La Chesnaye des Bois vont donner des généalogies attribuant à cette famille pour auteur Elisse d'Arcussia, seigneur de l'île de Capri près de Naples, général des galères de Frédéric Barberousse, qui maria, en 1191, sa fille Isabelle à Christophe Constantin. D'après la tradition, cet Elisée descendrait des anciens ducs d'Amarsis au royaume de Naples, qui, vers la fin du XIe siècle, auraient été dépouillés et exilés par Tancrède de Normandie. Artefeuil fait remonter la filiation suivie à François d'Arcussia qui fut au XIVe siècle secrétaire de la reine Jeanne et qui épousa Philippe Rossa. Il en laissa, entre autres enfants, Jacques, secrétaire de la reine Jeanne qui fut créé par cette princesse en 1375 grand chambellan du royaume de Naples, reçut d'elle donation de terres considérables et mourut dans l'île de Capri en 1386. Louis, mari de Catherine de Castellane, et décédé en 1462, fut l'auteur de la branche qui s'est perpétuée avec éclat en Provence. Celui-ci fut père de Louis d'Arcussia qui épousa en 1480 Madeleine d'Esclapon, dame d'Esparron, grand-père de Jean d'Arcussia, seigneur d'Esparron qui continua la lignée et bisaïeul de Philibert d'Arcussia d'Esparron qui est admis dans l'ordre de Malte en 1545. Onze autres membres de la famille vont être dans la suite admis dans le même ordre. ¤ Gabriel de Rambaud, qui devient Daniel Rambaud de La Buissière (1524 - 1569), est un homme de guerre, comme ses ancêtres avant lui, quoiqu'il soit avant cela clerc et chanoine. Antoine Rambaud de Furmeyer, dit le capitaine Furmeyer l'envoie à Grenoble. Il traverse le Champsaur, amenant à Grenoble le 11 mai 1562, 50 chevaux (cavaliers) et plusieurs compagnies de gens de pied. Gabriel, comme on l’a vu, transige avec Marguerite Blanvine et Gaspard de la Villette, son beau-frère, le 29 juin 1563, au sujet de Montgardin. Daniel se fait lui aussi appeler capitaine Furmeyer, mais son surnom dans les livres d’histoire est Buissière ou La Bruyère ou bien encore Brussailles. Il existe un document acte où il est dit encore clerc, le 1er février 1564. Il est également cité le 7 octobre 1566. Il est sieur de Montgardin le 26 décembre 1567 après la mort d'Antoine Rambaud de Furmeyer, dit le capitaine Furmeyer. Ce Rambaud est nommé par Jean Flotte, seigneur d'Aurouze, gouverneur de Tallard en Gapençais, le 26 décembre 1567AD 05, BMG R 8670, 788 et G 1513..]. Tallard et Serres sont les deux places fortes réformées du Haut-Dauphin. Jean Flotte est le successeur de son frère, Antoine Rambaud de Furmeyer, dit le capitaine Furmeyer, comme Gouverneur des montagnes. Ils s'emparent de Gap, en 1568, avec le secours de quelques provençaux religionnaires. Daniel teste le 9 mars 1569AD 05 BMG R 8670, 16853. G 1576., et est décédé avant 1576, certainement en se battant contre les carcistes. Le testament de Jacques Rambaud de Furmeyer, son frère, daté de 1580, confirme qu’il est mort. ¤ Jacques Rambaud de Furmeyer, Doyen du Chapitre de Gap, capitaine, ambassadeur, gouverneur de Gap, père de Jean Rambaud de Montgardin... ¤ Jeanne de Rambaud (1527 - ?) se marie avec Balthazar de Jouven du Mas, fils de Guigues et d’Anne de Chypre, en janvier 1553. Famille du Trièves, dont il nous reste trois branchesNobiliaire, 109.. qui porte : D'azur à trois pals d'or; au chef d'argent, chargé de trois mouchetures d'hermine. Balthazar, seigneur du Mas, cité en 1577, est de religion réformée, d’une famille non possessionnée en Gapençais, mais qu'on y rencontre occasionnellement. Il habite Mas de Monestier-de-Clermont. Le 3 juillet 1577, chez maître Jean Mutonis, Noble Balthazar Jouven, seigneur du Mas au Monestier-de-Clermont donne une quittance pour 400 Florins à Jacques Rambaud de Furmeyer, son beau-frère, fils de Gallis et Anne Mataronne pour le restant de la dot de sa femme. Quand le colonel Daniel de la Villette, un de ses neveux, se marie en 1587, il figure parmi les seigneurs et capitaines protestants présents au mariage avec Jacques Rambaud, seigneur de Furmeyer, Gaspard de Montauban, seigneur du Villard, Georges et Claude Arnaud, seigneur de Pragentil, Georges de Serre dit Maubel de La Plaine, Alexandre de Serre de Saint-Laye, Charles de La Serre… Il meurt au combat le 3 juillet 1587. Balthazar et Jeanne ont un fils : : Capitaine Guigues de Jouven (1554 - 1581), dit Roissas, est un véritable héros, dont parlera Voltaire. Il défend avec courage la ville de Livron, dans la Drome, contre les troupes d’Henri III. Une lettre anonyme est envoyée à Voltaire : Que François de Bourbon, dauphin d'Auvergne, vint assiéger Livron, et ouvrit la tranchée le 23 juin 1574 ; que la bréche étant praticable, il fit donner un assaut; qu'il fut repoussé, et obligé de se retirer... Que le roi s'étant rendu au camp sous Livron, le 13 janvier, les assiégés criérent du haut des murailles: Assassins, que venez-vous chercher ici? Est-ce pour nous surprendre en nos lits, et nous égorger comme vous avez fait à l'amiral, Non, ce n'est pas à des hommes sans défense, c'est à des gens armés que vous avez à faire; à des gens à qui vos perfidies passées ont appris à se tenir sur leurs gardes; montrez-vous, jeunes mignons; venez à prouver, à vos dépens, s'il est aussi aisé que faire tête seulement à nos femmes; que n'ayant aucun espoir de réduire la place, le roi ordonna de lever le siège; que les assiégés, après une des plus belles défenses dont l'histoire fasse mention, suivirent l'armée dans sa retraite, et taillèrent en pièces presque tous les Suisses… ¤ Alix de Rambaud, demoiselle du Collet, (1535 - 1605) épouse avant le 12 janvier 1577 le capitaine Pierre de Beaufort, de La Mure. Les Beaufort portent : D'argent, à la bande de sable, accompagnée de 3 molettes du mesme en chef posées 2 et 1, et une tour d'argent maçonnée de sable en pointe. Cette famille Beaufort, toujours fixée dans le même pays, s'est éteinte au XVIIIe siècle, fidèle à la réforme, après avoir fourni pendant des siècles de nombreux capitaines aux armées royales. Pierre est le descendant d'Isnard de Beaufort, cité en 1280, comme seigneur de Bréziers et Rochebrune. Au début des guerres de religion des courriers sont changés avec les chefs catholiques et le roi pour essayer de trouver un arrangement. Ses courriers sont tous signés Lesdiguiéres, Morges, Furmeyer (= Antoine Rambaud), Vercoyran et Beaufort. Dans le Rouergue, le capitaine Beaufort libère Pont de Camarés avec une compagnie. Il passe par Millau et investit la ville haute, le 23 janvier 1563, sans combat. Pierre meurt avant le 12 janvier 1577, certainement au combat. Alix de Rambaud est veuve. Elle se remarie avec Marcellin de Bosse (1535 - 1612), seigneur du Collet, connu aussi son nom de guerre, Marcellin de Guibert. Il est le fils de Benoît et d'Antoinette d'AgoultAD 05, G 1592.. Les Bosse, famille noble de Briançon, citée dès 1339, portent : D'azur à la tour ronde ouverte, ajourée et crénelée de quatre pièces d'argent, maçonné de sable, une porte et une fenêtre d'orCabinet d'Hozier 55, AG, Gap, 194; Armorial, Borricand, Armorial Haut-Alpin.. Cette famille donne des chefs de partis protestants au moment de la Réforme. Marcellin de Bosse, sieur du Collet, est désigné sous le nom de Marcellin de Guibert, dans des actes conservés en G 1592 et 1593 en 1577. Nous avons une quittance de 300 francs par Marcellin de Guibert, sieur du Collet, à noble Jacques de Rambaud, seigneur de Furmeyer, frère de la dite en déduction de sa dotAD 05, 1E 989 et AHP 2E 15651, Armorial Haut alpin, J Grosdidier Memodoc (1 janvier 2003).. En 1590 et 1610, il est désigné comme Marcellin de BosseAD 05, 1E 989.. Il compromet le 10 janvier 1590AD 05, cf F 2169, Ordonnance du 14 avril 1593.. est cité en 1610AD 05, HP 2E 15651. et le 25 octobre 1610Mathieu et Brun, Sisteron, AHP 2E 553... Il teste dès 1594''Histoire militaire du Piémont, par le comte de Saluces'', t. II, p. 347.. Ce lieutenant de Lesdiguières, commandant la place de Barcelonnette en 1590, promet de se rendre dès que l'artillerie piémontaise sera en face des murailles de la ville, du fait des peurs des populations civiles déjà durement éprouvées. Le comte de Saluces affirme qu'un accord est signé dans ce sensG 1697, Inv. note 2. et que Saint-Front envoie chercher l'artillerie à Coni. Pendant ce temps, du Collet fait connaître sa situation à Lesdiguières et à La Valette, qui lui envoient deux cents hommes de cavalerie et cinq cents fantassins. Alix de Rambaud, dite Mademoiselle du Collet''Inventaire sommaire des Archives départementales antérieures à 1790, Archives départementales des Hautes-Alpes, Jouglard père et fils, 1901, p. 396.'' habite la maison des Charranges. Elle est dame en partie de Montgardin et reçoit l’hommage lige de Guillaume Guion, le 2 février 1598. Elle révoque des procureurs27 juillet 1605, chez Me Pierre Catelan, notaire à Gap.. Elle teste à Gap, le 4 août 1594, en faveur de son petit-neveu Jean Rambaud de Montgardin, fils de Jacques de Rambaud, mais n’oublie pas différents autres membres de la famille, puis refait le même testament le 27 janvier 1605Catelan, not. à Gap, cf 1E 3608, 242.. Elle meurt quelques heures après Marcellin de Bosse se remarie avec Louise de Rousset, fille d'Albert et de Louise de Grimaldi, veuve de Claude de Sauret d'Apremont, puis d'Impérial d'Ausize, comte de Camerane''Inventaire sommaire des Archives départementales antérieures à 1790, Archives départementales des Hautes-Alpes, Jouglard pàre et fils, 1901, p. 396.''. Albert, son père, a épousé Louise de Grimaldi, fille du seigneur d'Antibes et de la Dame de Quiqueran de Beaujeu qui après la mort de son mari se retire au château de Prunières. Les Quiqueran de Beaujeu et les Grimaldi sont déjà des familles illustres. Alexandre, un de leurs fils, tue en duel en 1620 Albert de Rousset, son cousin, fils de Louis et de Philippine de Combourcier. * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Dauphiné Catégorie:Champsaur Catégorie:Militaire français du XVe siècle Catégorie:Histoire moderne Catégorie:Noble français Catégorie:Décès en 1503 Catégorie:Histoire